


Raising a Depraved Necromancer

by Depraved Necromancer (DragonaireAbsolvare)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Crush, Battle, Blood and Gore, Brother/Brother Incest, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Dimensions, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic, Evil, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Gangsters, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kissing, Madness, Magic, Magical school, Massacre, Mindfuck, Monsterfuckery, Multi, Multiverse, Murder, Mutual Pining, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Protagonist is a little shit, Romance, Sects, Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Spirit Magic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Violence, Vore, War, Weapons, What Have I Done, Worldbuilding, Xianxia, bladesmith, but I swear the nasties are only in little parts of the story, but that's because of a thrall, child-labour, cultivation, cultivation sects, dubcon, haematophilia, hooligan protagonist, oh god I don't know where to start, okay now this sounds bad, swordsmith - Freeform, triple incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonaireAbsolvare/pseuds/Depraved%20Necromancer
Summary: Full Name: Raising a Depraved Necromancer Through the Path of Righteousness Only to End Up as The Supreme Commander of his Evil UnderlingsMIND THE TAGS, (they happen only in rare instances though)Jin Kjelsseor has the worst job in the world: raising his dad.His dad, who just so, happens to be the most feared and tyrannical black magic practitioner in the universe. The man is also a pervert who likes to kill, resurrect, and enslave his lovers. All of that complemented by the fact that Jin, the offspring of the great Necromancer Kjelsseor, is without an ounce of magic in his blood. Even if he is supposedly the resurrected soul of Jin Kjelsseor Senior, his uncle.The shame!!!Jin bitterly chews his lip. He's only your average preschooler, so why did he have to end up cleaning after an evil black magic practitioner? And why is his nursery-classmate's father after his? Oh, right. It can't be for any other purpose than THAT. Damn them adults.And damn the other adults who keep running after him, calling 'Grandmaster, Grandmaster!'Can't they give a kid the space he needs, and take an example from the nursery teacher?
Relationships: Jin Kjelsseor/Gin Kjelsseor
Kudos: 4





	1. Jin Kjelsseor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story contains more Dead Dove: Do Not Eat tags than you might ever find in a single fic in AO3.
> 
> I wrote this a long, long time back ~~and I'm still proud of it~~ but this is basically a catalogue of all the worst of the worst things, and I've tagged it appropriately. Although, the tags make it sound a lot worse than it actually is- because all this shit happens only in small instances.  
> If you're triggered by this stuff, don't read it for god's sakes.
> 
> That being said, all you kinky fucks, enjoy!

**P – Jin Kjelsseor**

A hot guy stood outside the prep school, waiting for the bell. Jin Kjelsseor expressionlessly watched the hot guy get tackled by a five year old and a seven year old. The happy family waited for another happy family, a woman and another seven year old. Then the two happy families walked off.

Jin checked his watch dully. He slid his hands into his pockets and left the prep school building. He crossed the road, heading to the vending machine opposite to the park. Jin bought a Coke, and sat on a bench. He observed the dull, drab world around him.

A little far from him, the very same two happy families watched the lonely child sitting on the park bench and drinking Coke.

"Hero, who's that?" Adonis Pace asked his five year old.

"Jin Kisser. He’s in my class, Papa. But he won't speak to any of us." Hero pouted. Adonis looked at the child again. Jin Kisser had on a blank face. Adonis sighed and returned to his coffee, resuming his conversation with the lady with the seven year old, who was his neighbour. He was soon disturbed by his daughter tugging on his sleeve.

"What's wrong, Lucie?"

"Dad, there's a scary man talking to that kid from Hero's class."

Adonis looked up in shock, and sure enough, there was a man stooping in front of Jin. The man's expression was clear enough to tell that he was a paedophile. Adonis jumped off his chair and ran to the child. What he saw made him stop right in his tracks.

"Pretty kid, let this uncle buy you some sweets?"

Jin, "Sure."

Paedophile, "Alrighty, come with Uncle then, kitten."

Jin stared up at the man in disbelief.

"Hell no. If you want to treat me to sweets that bad, then bring it here. I ain't getting up, paedo."

The man sputtered in shock, and then angrily lunged. Jin jumped off from the park bench and kicked his calf. The man crashed to his knees, whereupon Jin kicked his crotch, his hands still in his pockets. He slammed the Coke can on the man's head, and pulled a wedgie on the man before struggling to drag him to the garbage bin. Jin struggled even more to dump the paedophile head down into the bin.

“Phew. That was refreshing." Jin wiped his hands on a tissue, threw it into the bin, and walked off in thug style. Adonis closed his gaping mouth after recollecting himself. He swore to never, ever pick on kids.

The next day, Adonis saw Jin again, sitting on the park bench and drinking Coke. He pulled Lucia and Hero along, as an excuse to go talk to Jin.

"Kid, you're five years old. You can't keep drinking stuff like that every day." He folded his arms seriously and gazed at Jin.

"Whatever." Jin took one last swig and threw the can into the garbage bin. Adonis mused that Jin Kisser behaved like a rebellious teenager.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Don't have one." Jin looked at him in boredom.

"Eh? Your dad, then?"

"Getting laid." Jin drawled.

Adonis nearly jumped. "Jin Kisser! Do you even know what that means? Don't say such things recklessly."

Jin looked blankly at Adonis. "Right, because he's not busy getting some, to pick me up from kindergarten? And my name is not Kisser, it's Kjelsseor."

Adonis had no reply. He sat beside Jin, pulling Hero into his lap and Lucia onto his knee. Hero watched Jin cautiously. The latter didn't move much, except for when he went to get himself another Coke. Adonis stopped him.

"No more Coke, young man."

"Alright. Yoghurt then." Jin bought a carton and sat sipping it slowly. After two hours, it was getting dark and Adonis began checking his watch more.

"You should go, that guy won't be here until another hour." Jin yawned. Adonis furiously dragged Jin into the car, and asked where he lived. Jin didn't reply, but Hero knew, and he told his Papa the place.

Adonis drove into a seemingly ordinary suburban lane, only to get shocked by a traditional, broken-down shrine in between the posh, modern houses. Jin indicated that he stop there, the shrine was apparently his house. Jin opened the door, indicating that they enter. The door opened to a long and dimly lit corridor. Adonis found the place a bit too reminiscent of satanic shrines, there was a collection of skulls on a shelf, and bronze coins strung on faded green silk decorated the walls. There wasn't any electric lighting. Candles of red and blue flames lit the house. There was a summoning rune decorating the living room, and the couch looked dishevelled, like someone had had sex on it for too long.

Adonis did a double-take as they turned round the corner, and saw a man tied to a pillar, bloodied stakes sticking out of his chest. His legs were spread very wide, and the blood and semen oozing out were only too graphic of what must have happened.

Jin dropped his bag.

"Dad, I'm home."

\-------------------


	2. Necromancer Kjelsseor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Kjelsseor family ;}

**1 – Necromancer Kjelsseor**

“Dad, I’m home.”

Jin observed the man on the floor. Adonis grimaced.

"This is your _dad?"_

"No. He's in the bath." Jin peered into a gaping hole in the man's abdomen. Adonis wasn't unused to blood and gore, but watching a child calmly inspect a tortured man was too much. It was obvious the child was used to such sights.

Jin sighed. "That guy never cleans up. I keep telling him to get his shit out of my way before coming to get me, but every day, it's still there. This one stinks." He nudged the body with his toes in distaste. He scrunched his face up as a man walked into the room, dripping wet. Adonis gasped at the stunning features of the man in the towel. He looked exactly like his son, save the large, jovial amber eyes. Jin Kjelsseor had vibrant green eyes.

"Ah, Jin, you're already here? Decided to finally use those stubby legs of yours? Next time, I won't pick you up, then."

"P.U, Gin. This guy dropped me off." Jin made a face. It was then that the man in the towel noticed Adonis. He crept closer, sniffing flirtatiously.

"Creed's Original Cologne?" He breathed into Adonis' ear. "Wow, you're well equipped... to seduce." His fingertips skated across Adonis' chest, pressing lightly on the hard muscles under the shirt. Adonis was having reactions to the whispers and teasing caresses. He leant closer to the half-naked man, when a swing with a frying pan made the latter fall, clutching his head.

"You little rascal!"

"Hey, random guy, since you did me a favour, I'll return it. Stay away from this creep if you don't want to end up like this." Jin kicked the body on the floor. His father seized him and locked him inside a store room, before turning to Adonis.

"He needs to be taught some manners. So, _where were we?"_

"I was just leav...” Hee suddenly broke out of the thrall. “No, wait! I nearly forgot. You have to turn up to pick your kid from kindergarten! You're a parent, it's your duty." Adonis began. The handsome man yawned, scratching his head. "No fun. I'm a busy person. And the brat has got legs. Now, if you aren't going to let me do you, then get out. I've got work to do." Hearing this, Adonis was enraged.

"May I ask, what is this _work_ that makes you too busy to take care of your own kid?"

"Didn't the brat tell you? I'm Gin Kjelsseor, Necromancer Kjelsseor." Gin wrapped a bathrobe around himself before dragging the corpse into the living room. He hooked the corpse to the chandelier, and raised it to a height. "I'm cookin', wanna watch?" Adonis gaped as Gin burnt a small bowl of sulphur under the man's foot. Fumes wafted high, shrouding the corpse. Gin applied white phosphorus in lines and runes on the body, and watched as flesh sizzled. Through the smoke, Adonis could see the glowing characters.

 _"Sangvinkti phreuricuia myemya blib meia..."_ Gin applied fuming oils to the flesh. _"Phreuricuia donvam jreu jai qeak pettim..."_ He chanted as he pulled out the stakes, dipping them in oil. _"Solfyha pram xivburiw qeak jai meia..."_

Each stake had been hammered back in place, and the corpse pickled. Gin vanished into a room, and returned wearing weird robes. He raised a staff, at the end of which was a globe of swirling magma _."Iam Sangvinkti Pertiam, Ayordar ye, vaekap, yu moraun."_ Magic swirled out of the staff, wrapping its tendrils around everything in the room. Gin glowed an eerie white, his eyes swirling and glowing like the magma in his staff.

Adonis blinked. Had he heard that right?

Necromancer Kjelsseor kicked the corpse. "I said, _Wake up, you moron!"_

The corpse jumped to its feet. "Yes Master?"

"I have killed you. You'll be my slave for eternity!!!"

"Yes, Master."

"Also, you're pleasantly tight. I enjoyed that." Gin smirked. The corpse bowed gratefully. Gin gave some orders in the Dead Tongue and dismissed the new slave. He sat on Adonis' lap. He asked Adonis how his performance had been.

"Is raising a corpse that much trouble?" He replied.

"Not really, he could just clap his hands and say 'Rise!', that would work just fine." Jin emerged from the door with a hacksaw in his hand. "I'm guessing all the theatrics was just to impress you." He sent a dull look at Adonis, and jumped on his father. "You shouldn't lock people up inside places with blades."

"Ha ha... That was only... a joke..."

Jin thrust the saw into Gin's head. "Resurrect yourself, pig."

\-------------------


	3. The Relentless Adonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into the wonderful home life of Jin Kjelsseor Junior

**2 – The Relentless Adonis**

Jin Kjelsseor scowled as he stared at the happy family at the doorstep. What were they doing here? Did they want to watch more of Gin's perversions?

"I'm here for your dad." Adonis Pace smiled brightly.

Well, no kidding, they really were here for Gin's perversions! But why did he bring the kids?

"Don't tell me, they're objects of sacrifice for some demon-summoning?" Jin asked, pointing at his classmate and his sister. Jin didn't have his question answered as Necromancer Kjelsseor jumped over him, and pecked Adonis on the lips. "You brought sacrifices for the Altar of Degeneracy?" Gin asked, pointing at the children.

"No, they're..." Gin drowned Adonis out with a "Great! Let's sacrifice this brat first!" and shaking Jin by the shoulder. Jin kicked Gin on the guts several times, till the man let go of him. Jin ran to his room, and stuck a few paper wards. He stood in front of the mirror, exposing his upper body, and examining the marks and wounds made there. Gin had 'sacrificed' him several times on the altar already, and he didn't want to experience the terror again. He didn't give a damn about what happened to the other kids, but Gin was a maniac, and he prayed Adonis wasn't one.

There was loud knocking on his door.

He ignored it, lying back and sighing. No doubt it was Gin, attempting to drive a stake through him once he opened the door.

"Brat, pull down the wards and let the other two runts in!"

"Nice try, creep!" Jin shouted from the other side. He had fallen for his father's petty words one time too many. Footsteps sounded down the stairs.

"Stand back, dolts." Gin said.

Oh no.

The door blasted into his room as the remnant of the spell Gin had used, flared on the wood. The paper wards were useless against a powerful stone blasting spell. Jin bitterly looked away. If only he could do magic, he wouldn't have to depend so much on paper charms and ward figurines. If only.

Gin was serious about letting the two kids inside.

"Don't come outside, I'll roast you all, puny runts." Gin gritted his teeth.

"What will it be today, soul encasing or possession? What are you going to do to that human?"

"I'll be making out with him. If you even so much as peek..."

"Get out, geezer." Jin gagged and raised his middle finger at Gin. The latter chuckled. "You know, kid, y'could practise my style of cultivation... on those kids... when no one's lookin'."

"Wha.... Get out! Get out, you disgusting pervert!!!" Jin kicked him out and shut the door. The shortcut to spiritual cultivation that Gin practised was nothing more than fornication.

Jin drew more wards and pasted them on the door, and drew a protection circle around the unwanted visitors. He then pulled on his boots and jumped down the window, landing on a freshly dug grave. He ran desperately, for what felt like miles and miles, to the nearest departmental store.

He bought a Coke. The drink could always calm him down. He strolled around till eight in the afternoon. He returned to a stranger-free home. The house wasn't as dirtied, so he wondered if Gin was unwell.

"He didn't want more than to make out. He wanted a healthy, long term relationship." Gin sighed as he took out carrot-sticks from the pan on a pyronic rune that served as a microwave oven. "Talk about a day wasted. He seems a keeper, though. Took care of me the whole day."

Jin grunted in reply, like he usually did. After dinner, Gin forced Jin on the couch for his black magic lessons. "Today, it's all about spirit possession. Go find me a raw brat."

Jin scoured hospitals with Gin until they found a newborn suited to Gin's tastes. Jin was handed a crystal magic source, and made to practise desouling. Jin was a first timer, and couldn't sever the child's soul from his body the first few times.

"What are ya scrunchin' yet face up for, brat? Did'cha expect to rip its entire soul out in the first try? You gotta scrape it out slowly!"

Jin bit back and ignored the screams of anguish and the throbbing in his head as he detached the child's soul bit by bit. He had to.

Gin surveyed the empty corpse. He raised his necromancy staff and brought it down on Jin. The runt couldn't even learn properly.

"Just what part of you is my brother, you bitch?" A chain of spells wrapped around Jin, strangling him. Jin kept silence, not even daring to choke or wince. Gin was in a particularly bad mood, and he needed to tread carefully. "Look at me." Gin said coldly, pulling Jin's head up by the hair. Gin waved a chain of bronze coins in the child's face, whipping him with it. "You bring shame to the Kjelsseor name. You bring shame to me! You aren't worthy of holding a candle to my Jin!" The necromancer yelled derangedly.

"Go to bed, Dad. You're psychotic." Jin whispered.

This statement earned him a few more lashes from the string of coins. He knew what they were: a count of the number of people that had been killed and consumed by his uncle. Gin Kjelsseor threw him into the subterranean punishment room.

"Get lost, brat. And don't come out until you've cultivated your spiritual energy at least by a level." Gin shut the door. Jin felt the familiar sensation of vengeful spirits under the soil creeping their slimy hands across his naked body. He was so cold. He had no magic to keep him warm or clothed. The spirits sucked on his body, drawing rattling breaths, and attempting to suck in the blood and life that had been taken away from them.

Jin couldn't fall unconscious either. The biting spirits saw to that. Jin desperately closed his eyes in a struggle to channel his spiritual energy. The Kjelsseor bloodline could absorb the energy and vitality of even these vengeful spirits, and use it for cultivation. But not him, no. His body could not have been more unconductive. The accumulated energy remained in his chest, so he warmed his hands by keeping them on his ribs.

He was blue and numb in the morning, and blood had clotted where he had been lashed. He cursed Adonis, the man had refused to sate Gin's lust, thus leaving him at the mercy of an angry necromancer.

After three successive nights spent in the crypt, Jin succeeded in increasing his spiritual energy by half a vein (a comparatively measly amount).

\---------------------------


	4. Grandmaster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Glimpses

**3 – Grandmaster!**

Jin watched dully from an alley, as the children played with the school watchdog. There had been a time when he did want to play with them. Before Gin started actual training, to recreate his dead brother, Jin had been a normal kid. Without runes and spirit-stones embedded into his bones. At kindergarten, he hadn't known he was different from the other kids, and they had played.

Once.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

The people at the kindergarten had freaked out upon seeing the marks on his back, and he had to move away. They would have sued Gin otherwise.

Those humans better be thankful he had spent all five years of his life putting his arse on the line, preventing Gin Kjelsseor from destroying the world.

He spat bitterly.

Of course they weren't thankful. They didn't know, did they? Jin dodged from a stone thrown at him by the neighbourhood teenagers, and snuck out of the alley in which he had chosen to hide. He took a puff on his father's pipe. He had taken it when Gin wasn't looking. Gin would be miserable without his pipe, and he (Jin) wasn't home to get punished.

Jin hated the medicinal flavour of the pipe, but he couldn't help it; he had already fallen into that pit a long time back. He didn't know why, though, that a kid like him found the need to smoke a pipe. And preferred only the finest, homegrown langleave herbal mixture.

When he was done, Jin shuffled out of the alley, and headed to the yoghurt vending machine. He was sipping his carton, relaxed and at ease, when he spotted a few power-users on the street. They seemed to be engrossed in a map, and Jin took care to avoid them. Later, in the afternoon, he encountered the same group of power-users heading to him. He turned on the spot and ran. He made a dash for the nursery, but ran into the same teenagers, who were smoking and humping in the side-street.

"Get outta my way!" Jin cried. He had never bothered to be polite and respectful towards his elders, mainly because most of the elders he had encountered were greedy, foolish and corruptible. They didn't deserve his respect. The leader of the teenagers stretched out his feet, attempting to trip Jin. The latter was already used to this, living with a father like his, and promptly jumped over the leg, also remembering to kick the older boy in the shins (out of habit).

"Ouch! You little shit!"

"Fuck you." Jin calmly replied as he swung his little legs gracefully over the fence. The power-users had reached the alley, and had seen him. "And you too." He said to the lot, saluting mockingly. The power-user dressed most ornately, cast a spell that made him crash onto a solid surface which had not been there a moment ago. The group ran to his crumpled form on the ground.

"Grandmaster!" They cried in unison.

"What in the world...?" Jin blinked repeatedly in confusion.

The five power-users had begun kowtowing on the dirty alley.

"Hail Grandmaster Yannek! Our Lord, our Master, our Teacher! Hail Grandmaster Yannek!" The group chanted, drawing magic circles around Jin. The group worshipped him with candles lighted inside their skull-necklaces. The assaulting teenagers had long been frozen to stone.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not whoever you're talking about." Jin brusquely got up and walked out of the magic circles. "I am a kid still going to kindergarten. Do I look like an evil old magick-caster to you? And now, if you will take down that Wall-of-Resolve, I have an evening roll-call to attend." He pointed at the invisible block behind the fence.

"Grandmaster! Please come back to Bveld-Mecr Coven, and finish the Netherworld portal. We seek your guidance, Teacher!" The most ornately dressed caster begged, and the group started kowtowing again. Jin kicked his forehead as he reached out to worship Jin's feet, and ran out of the alley. He used another set of riddling sidestreets and reached the prep-school.

He slipped into class through the windows. Roll-call had reached 'Long, Wayne.'

'Lynne, Sandra!'

"Yes, Miss Doris!"

‘Karin, Ah!'

 _"Hai,_ Miss Doris!"

'Kjelsseor, Jin!'

"Yes, Ma'am." He drawled. Everyone turned to him.

"When did _he_ come inside? I haven't seen him since we took the kids out!" A teacher whispered to the teacher taking roll-call. "Jin, where were you?"

"I was playing alone, Ma'am." Jin dropped his head and chewed his lips innocently. His thick, long lashes fanned over his stunning green eyes, and added to his innocence.

"Okay, sweetie. Just don't wander off." Miss Doris gave him a quick smile and continued roll-call. The bell rang, and Jin watched as Adonis and his neighbour came to pick up their kids. Jin sighed and turned away. There were several young mothers and older sisters assembled, to pick up their children and siblings, and everyone's eyes were on Adonis. He smiled politely at all who met his eye and began speaking to his son, his handsome profile highlighted by the afternoon sun. The women blushed when he brushed his hair back.

Pity a woman-magnet like that was after his lewd, evil father.

And above all, pity his father never came to pick him up, because these women would probably be _dying_ to sleep with a stunning heartthrob like Gin Kjelsseor.

Jin sighed again.

Adonis approached him. "Jin, um... I'm going to be visiting your Dad anyway, so shall I drop you home?"

"No." Jin was laconic and he headed to the park, hands in his pocket and his bag loosely slung around a shoulder. He caught a glimpse of five oddly-dressed people assembled at the vending machine, waving their hands at him.

"Grandmaster! Grandmaster Yannek!" He heard from afar. He turned and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"On second thought, I'll take that offer."

\---------------------


	5. Disciples of the Bveld-Mecr Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Bveld Mecr Coven

**4 – Disciples of the Bveld-Mecr Coven**

"So long, suckers!"

Jin pulled faces at the group of power-users as the car passed them. Adonis stepped on the brakes, and the car skidded to a stop. He looked sternly at Jin.

"Jin Kjelsseor, that isn't good manners. You will apologise to those people right now."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, my mother?"

"More like future stepdad. Now let's go apologise."

"Dad wouldn’t." Jin stuck out his tongue.

"Your Dad won't teach you manners, because he's got none himself. So I guess it's up to me to transform you into a model citizen." Adonis said seriously.

"Get up, Jin, we're not going home till you've apologised to them." He was interrupted by loud knocking on the glass. The five people had surrounded the car.

"Oh, shit." Jin cussed. Lucia began in a sing-song voice: "Papa, he said the 'S' word!"

"What's an 'S' word?" Hero asked. Adonis rolled down the window and started to apologise, when Jin started cursing again, more vehemently. Lucia ran out of alphabets to sing, and couldn't even understand what was coming out of the boy's mouth.

Lucia, "Daddy, what's 'm***' mean?"

Hero, "Papa, what's 'f*****'?"

Lucia, "Daddy, what's an 'a***'?"

Jin, "#-%$^$%*&_@#*$#~$@#$%@#*#$$#^*~*#$#%$%#@~#$'%^%!$*&@#$^%+!"

A vein throbbed in Adonis' temple. "SHUT UP!!!" He screamed over the racket. The ornately dressed weirdo poked his head inside the car while Adonis' back was turned, and peered into the back seat. Adonis was chewing out Jin, and Jin was getting paler and paler, and cussing more rapidly, almost like a chant. He pulled out an iron heptacle, with a sprite engraved on the centre.

"I banish you from the realm within this car, exorcise!" He exclaimed, frantically waving the heptacle. Nothing happened.

"So that's not the spell then? Don't come near me! Fuck you!!!" He yelled.

The heptacle lit up in green flames, and formed a protective magic circle around Jin.

 _"So 'fuck' was the magic word?"_ Jin remarked casually, still holding the heptacle high.

"Grandmaster! It is you!" The man with his head inside the car cried tears of joy. Another head popped into the car, also crying. And another, and another. Soon, all five heads were fitted into one narrow side-window, and were choking on their tears of joy.

"Hey, Dad's-boyfriend, your lap looks like you just pissed yourself." Jin laughed wickedly. Adonis suddenly realised there were five lunatics and a mini-devil inside his car.

"Grandmaster, come back to Bveld-Mecr Coven!" A female power-user said.

"Hit the gas, please." Jin said calmly. Adonis nodded rapidly and pressed down on the accelerator. The car zoomed away, and five heads that had disconnected and fallen into Adonis' lap were thrown out, one-by-one, by Jin.

In the car, Jin asked the wailing offspring of Adonis to look into his eyes. His vibrant spring green eyes glowed sans pupil, and shimmered in the spell. A blank and dreamy look crept into the two children's faces. He jumped into the passenger seat and swung an arm around Adonis' shoulders.

"Figured you'd appreciate it if I erased the kid's recollection of this incident."

"I have pills for that purpose." Adonis snapped without thinking.

"Oh! Someone's been naughty!" Jin grinned devilishly.

The car parked in front of the Kjelsseor Shrine. Jin checked his watch. "Um, you mightn't want to go in right now. Gin's... well, he's 'cultivating'."

"What does that mean?" Adonis asked, picking up the two unconscious children.

"It means what it means. He's ravishing some unfortunate orifice." Jin folded his arms and leant onto the car. "We should wait a while."

While waiting, Jin noticed the group of five power-users heading to the shrine. Again?

"Grandmaster! I knew it! I knew we'd find you in Ancestor Kjelsseor's Shrine!" The ornately dressed male exclaimed. The door opened and Gin Kjelsseor, dressed in nothing more than a pair of shamefully short boxers, stepped out.

"Ahem!" He announced his presence.

"Hail Ancestor Kjelsseor!" The group of five began kowtowing yet again.

"Fuck! These guys came to visit Dad?" Jin swore. Gin pulled him to his side and stroked his cheeks lovingly. "I understand you've met my Jin?" Jin looked up in disgust at the show of affection.

"Hail Grandmaster Yannek!" The group kowtowed again.

"Grandmaster? No, no, this is his reincarnation. My son, Jin Kjelsseor Jr. He's, let's say he's still a diamond in the rough. Will be a good vessel once he's polished and tamed a bit..."

"Little Grandmaster, our honour to meet you again! We are the first generation disciples of the Bveld-Mecr Coven, from the Hall-of-Kjelsseor."

Gin let his disciples in, and threw Jin out. Jin shuffled to Adonis' car, and sat inside.

Heaters were really warm, he thought. Warmer than the dungeons.

\-------------------------


	6. Jin's Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of Trapunzel.

**5 – Jin’s Version**

Miss Doris was telling fairytales to the children. Most of them were listening eagerly. Jin was staring out of the window, grimacing at the five sorcerers near the vending machine. He hadn't been able to get a Coke that day because of that very reason.

"Jin? Are you listening?" Miss Doris tapped his shoulder gently.

He turned wildly. His thoughts had been so full of evil sorcerers from the Bveld-Mecr Coven that he had expected a sorcerer behind him.

"Charm Link, _Heite!"_ He exclaimed, letting out a few paper wards.

Miss Doris jumped backwards. "Dear Lord! Jin, you're jumpy nowadays! How about you tell us a story, dearie?"

Jin scowled. The people at the nursery were egging him on to tell a story. He was in such a bad mood too. One of the flouncy girls suggested the story of Rapunzel.

"Alright, you maggots." He grumbled. All he knew about Rapunzel was that it was a princess with really long hair. He hadn't given much attention when it was being told in the nursery. Jin crossed his legs with a sigh, like Gin always did.

"Once upon a time, there was a tower..."

"Jin Kisser! That isn't how it begins! It should be an evil witch and a family who had no children!" The girl scolded.

"Shut up! It's _my_ story, isn't it?" Jin snapped. Intrigued, Miss Doris agreed that Jin should tell his version.

"So, there was a master in the tower. The Grandmaster of Vreicanct Coven. He was so famed in the five magick-artes that he lived alone in the tower without a child or an heir or even a disciple. When it was quite annoying having the lower ranked masters and lesser immortals that plagued him day in and day out suggest he raise an inheriting disciple, he gave in.

And one fine day, he sought out a renowned reader and soothsayer, to seek an auspicious date for the birth of his heir.

It appeared that the heir was born already, and to a family of poor weavers in the next prefecture. The master stormed into the house, waving his staff around at the terrified family. His evil countenance had silenced them, he seized the wailing child from the mother's bosom, and flew away to his tower, never to leave for two decades.

The child had inherited nimble fingers for deft weaponry and spellwork. He soon proved himself a true successor worthy of his hallowed master. As brilliant, and as heartless.

As was customary for the disciples of Vreicanct Coven, the child never cut his hair, often leaving it down the tower to suck soulforce from the Earth.

There was an enemy Princeling passing by, he had come with his army to take back a magical artefact the coven had stolen from his kingdom. They fought the Vreicanct sorcerers only to be mercilessly slaughtered. The prince had escaped to infiltrate the coven, and was fleeing with the artefact when he stopped to rest behind a waterfall.

He saw the tower with magic circles around it. And the length of fragrant, raven hair.

Drawn to the soulforce flowing up the thick black pillar of hair, the prince stood in front of the infinitely long tresses. They had burrowed deep into the ground, like roots of a tree. The prince climbed up the scalding pillar of hair.

He reached the top of the tower, nursing his burns and was met with the pale countenance of the disciple, who had never set foot outside the tower. He looked into swirling amber eyes, and he was bewitched.

The disciple tended to his wounds, hesitantly asking him about the world around.

Come down with me, he begged. The disciple shook his dolled head mutely. Master would kill me, he whispered into the prince's ear.

 _‘This Master shall enslave you no more!’,_ The prince thought to himself and hid away in the Master's bedchambers. When the man came, he murdered the man in his slumber.

Now you are free, he told the disciple, come home with me.

The disciple leant into the prince's embrace, retrieved the artefact from his bosom, and pushed him down the tower. The prince clasped his heart and suffered from the curse that the dead master had cast on him.

Thank you, weakling, the disciple sneered. Now I shall be my own Master.

Sorcerers from the Vreicanct Coven surrounded the princeling and killed him for murdering their Grandmaster. The inheriting disciple became the next Grandmaster and lived happily ever after.

The end, now go away."

Jin finished his story. Everyone was looking at him blankly and nodding. No, they weren't asleep, that Jin was sure of.

Shit, had the disciples of Bveld-Mecr Coven killed them or something?

Miss Doris bowed when he approached her. "Yes, Master, Rapunzel became Grandmaster and lived happily ever after..." She trailed away.

Jin took a glance at a mirror and saw that his spring-green eyes were glowing. Like how his Father's would glow when he performed Deadsoul Magick.

Jin swallowed.

He had done forbidden Deadsoul Magick.

\------------------------------


	7. Deadsoul Magick

**6 – Deadsoul Magick**

Jin stared at the army of corpses in front of him. He broke into cold sweat.

The boy tried to figure out how to reverse the magic. He couldn't have all the children and adults sitting like zombies when the parents came to pick up the kids.

He didn't know what part of his actions had cast the magic, so he couldn't reverse it. However, he knew they'd listen to his every command.

"Don't stay like this, move!" Jin exclaimed desperately. The army of corpses began swaying creepily with blank eyes wide open.

He thought for a while. "Pretend like you're still alive." He ordered after some careful thinking. The people began moving normally again, but still with blank eyes. Jin looked out of the window. The disciples of Bveld-Mecr Coven were still at the vending machine, and waved cheerfully on seeing him. He pulled down the blinds.

Had they seen his crime?

He ordered the zombie army to never speak about the storytelling incident.

Jin accompanied Adonis and his two kids, as they drove to the Kjelsseor Shrine. Hero was oddly silent, so Jin nudged him and quietly ordered him to speak about his day. Hero began talking, and Jin calmed down for some time, before realising that the kid was behaving like a faulty DVD player, it was telling the same story over and over.

He covertly landed a kick on Hero's shins. The latter stopped, but his tongue was reluctant and began moving in and out like a malfunctioning CD driver.

"Screw you." Jin muttered, glancing at Lucia and Adonis. Good, they weren't looking.

He hit Hero on top of the head, like one would a faulty DVD player. The wagging tongue retracted into its mouth.

While Gin was flirting with Adonis, Jin experimented with Hero. He finally understood that eye contact with the boy was turning him into a zombie. Hero would revert back if he stared into his eyes and willed hard enough.

While peering into the boy's eyes, Jin saw the inner realms of the boy's mind. He could flip through his memories like a book, read his thoughts, and control him from within. It was terrible, yes, but too thrilling to refuse. As long as Jin wanted it, he could shut the boy's soul inside his mind and take over, watch from his eyes, control his limbs, speak with his mouth. He could communicate with the boy's soul and command it to serve him. Jin felt waves of exhilaration run through him.

Hero passed out after a few rounds of being a soul-puppet. Jin slumped against the wall, attempting to pull out of the unconscious boy's mind. He was gasping when he came out, but immediately delved back. He needed to see if his magic worked on an incapacitated body.

It was hard, but he succeeded in getting Hero back to his feet, and taking him around the room. He made the boy jump, willing the boy to stay afloat.

Hero crashed to the wooden floor and woke up. He wailed loudly. Jin was still inside, but he was unable to exit easily. A mind full of torrents of emotions could not be hijacked as easily as a calmer mind. Jin drilled into Hero's mind, in a poorly planned attempt to console and calm the boy down. The boy convulsed in excruciating pain. Footsteps rushed to the door, and Jin panicked. He burst out of Hero's mind and ran to open the door.

"He fell off the chair when we were playing. He hit his head." Jin said quietly and let Adonis in.

Adonis rushed to examine his crying child and picked him up gently. "I'll be taking him to the hospital." The man hurriedly left.

Jin watched their car drive away and closed the door.

Wham!

He gasped for breath and clutched at his aching ribs. Gin whacked him again with a magic staff. The necromancer kicked him down and beat him again and again in a fit of rage. "What if he never comes back again, you nasty little brat? I just got to playing with him and you had to ruin it all for me! I know you did something to that kid. You piece of shit!"

Jin choked and curled up into a tight ball, trembling, when his father finally walked away.

He waited for Gin's anger to cool down before approaching him again.

"Dad, can you teach me Deadsoul Magick?"

"No way. Piece of shit like you, learning D? I don't think so. You can't even perform a simple Tier-I Summoning ritual, so I won't let you defile the art of D that I perfected. So, two words; _fuck off."_ Gin raised his middle finger at Jin and lit his pipe.

Jin sighed.

Gin was a jerk and definitely didn't deserve to know he could perform Deadsoul Magick. If Gin didn't teach him, he would learn it by himself.

Well, not exactly by himself, considering he would need other humans he came into contact with.

Jin looked forward to seeing the results of his accidental Transfixion on the children from the nursery.

\--------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a Wattpad link up to the tame bits>>> [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120054560-raising-a-depraved-necromancer)
> 
> It also has a wordpress link, where I may someday post the entire thing. But so far, I haven't.>>> [here](https://jinnecro2018.wordpress.com/)


End file.
